Experimenting with Elisa
by sweetiecaihong
Summary: Model Elisa is a paid volunteer for a lab experiment. Exactly what sort of experiment is it that pays 10,000 per session? Explicit content will follow after Chap 1. Erotic. Fetish. CPR. Defibs. Do read and review
1. Elisa

Elisa, Model, 23

32A-23"-34", 5 feet 8, soft brown hair to her waist  
_

Elisa desperately needed the money as her modelling career was on the rocks. Younger models were taking the runway and stealing the shows, there was no place for a 23-year-old on the catwalks anymore. She had her glory days, but those were long gone, and to satisfy her extravagant model lifestyle, she definitely needed money, a ton of it.

Surfing the net one afternoon in her sunny Florida apartment, she came across a site looking for volunteers for an experiment, specifically wanting females. But what caught her eye was the amount that they were offering, USD10,000 for one single session in the laboratory. The advertisement stated that a single session will definitely be completed within 24 hours, that would be USD10,000 in a day ALONE. "This is too good an opportunity to pass up," thought Elisa.

At the laboratory, Van, the head scientist, explained to Elisa what the experiment entails.

"You probably came here attracted by the amount we are offering, USD10,000 is not exactly small. But I need you to know exactly what we expect from you in these experiments. Furthermore, these experiments could get dangerous and you might, you just might, lose your life doing it." Van looked at Elisa with a serious expression. "Tell me more," Elisa was feeling a little puzzled, but she wanted that ten grand so much, so much.

"Okay. Many people disagreed after hearing what I'm going to say next, and that's part of the reason why we're offering ten thousand. One question: are you a virgin?" Van asked. "What? Virgin?" Elisa looked shocked to hear that question.

"Well, if you are already deflowered then this job would be much easier for you. And that's because this experiment has to do with things like dildos, vibrators, and the like, if you get what I mean." Van continued.

Elisa tried to evade the virgin question by asking, "Okay... so what exactly is this job about?"

Without a second word, Van handed her a document detailing the exact experiment and what she had to do.


	2. The first experiment

Elisa had agreed to take on the job after all, she needed the money.

10am and she was already at the lab preparing for her first session. She had to be clean first, no foreign particles, as Van had said. She had to shower and scrub herself clean before every session. After showering, she put on her white cotton bra and panties, and covered herself in the bathrobe provided in the lab.

Slowly and slightly nervous, she walked into the experiment room, which everyone there calls 'The Theatre'. Van was already there, on a metal table in his white lab coat, looking every part the scientist that he is. "Okay, take off that robe and lie on the table," pointing to a cushioned table in the middle of the room.

Elisa did as she was told, and lay on the cream-colored table in only her underwear. Van came over to spread both her arms to the side, making her look like a 'T', and proceeded to spread her legs in an inverted V-shape. Then Elisa felt straps locking her wrists and ankles into place on the table. Van soothed, "Just relax, it's only the first session after all."

Elisa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and felt something strapped to her head. She opened her eyes to realise that it was an oxygen mask, and she could hear the pumping of the machine a couple of steps away from her. Van asked, "All ready now?" Elisa gave a slight nod, and before she knew it, Van said, "Let's go then."

Van took a scissors and started cutting away Elisa's panties. Elisa started to blush a little at his gentle touch with his gloved hands. Then without warning, she heard a sound that she couldn't place. While wondering what it was, she suddenly felt a stick-like object slowly pushing into her vagina. She closed her eyes and started to breath heavily, chest heaving.

Van started to attach numerous sensors onto her bare crotch area, just above her vagina, two each on her inner thighs, two on her temples, and two over her heart. The sensors on her crotch area and thighs were measuring the pleasure experienced by Elisa, the ones on her temples were measuring the pleasure being registered through the brain waves and those over her heart were of course monitoring her heartbeat.

The lubricated rubber dildo started to push in and out of Elisa, and Elisa started panting and straining against those restraints that held her. Her heart rate was rising, and so were the pleasure monitors. It was the highest in the vagina, followed by that registered in the brain. The dildo went faster and faster and faster, and Elisa was panting heavily by now, her chest heaving with every breath she took, and her toes cringing. She was wet with desire, and she arched her back with pleasure as the dildo started to twist inside of her, pushing in and out at the same time. She moaned, "OHHHH OOOOHHH!" and a sheen of sweat covered her forehead.

"Now let's try the electric one," Van announced. The rubber dildo was removed and a metal contraption was inserted into Elisa. "AHHH!" She went as she felt the first shock from her vagina. "AHHHHH!" The second shock came and she arched her back and flared her nostrils as the pleasure monitors went sky-high as she climaxed. Elisa was panting heavily now, perspiring all over and very wet in her vagina. Suddenly, she felt cold metal clamps on her bikini area. Those clamps were to hold the metal dildo in place to give Elisa timely shocks and vibrations, all while the monitors recorded the results on her pleasure.

With the metal dildo clamped on her, Elisa was wheeled into a transparent cell capsule so that she could be observed for the experiment for an hour.

Van inserted an IV-drip into her to make sure she doesn't lose too much fluids, and said, "You can just rest and sleep if you want to."

Elisa, tired, fell asleep in the transparent cell in only her white cotton bra and the metal dildo inserted into her vagina, as well as an oxygen mask over her face.

She jerked slightly when the dildo sent shocks and vibrations through her, and she was still wet after an hour of observation.


	3. Coding

Another day for experimenting. Elisa was doing well with the two grand she had earned from the previous two sessions, and she wanted to earn more.

She was in a simple grey cotton bra today and lay on the cushioned table as usual.

She was strapped down, but there was no equipment providing any air today. "I think you'll do okay without the oxygen," Van smiled at her.

When the lubricated rubber dildo went into her, the table started to move. It had three sections and the middle section was now slightly elevated. Elisa's midriff was now elevated by the table. It was a weird position, and Elisa couldn't really arch her back this way, but the dildo continued to move into and out of her and not long after, it was replaced by the metal dildo.

When the metal dildo started moving into her, the table shifted again. It returned to its original position before lifting Elisa's bottom half. This time her lower body was elevated, and the metal dildo started shocking her. Elisa was experiencing immense pleasure, and she could arch her back naturally now. "AHH AHHHH AHHHHH OOOHHHHHHH" she screamed.

After a while though, Elisa's head suddenly lolled to the side and she stopped having any reactions. Van looked at the heart rate monitor and it was extremely low, getting lower by the second. He pressed some controls to return the table to its original position as well as remove the metal dildo from Elisa.

Elisa was unconscious. The shocks from the metal dildo were too much for her, and she didn't have enough oxygen this time.

Van quickly worked to remove the restraints on her wrists and ankles while another lab hand put an ANBU bag over her face.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

They were working against time now as Elisa was already flatlining. "DAMN IT! Put her on the respirator! Prepare for defib!" Van shouted.

Van cut away her bra, revealing her bare breasts. Elisa was now completely naked on the table. The other lab hands were already giving Elisa the oxygen she needed through the respirator over her nose and mouth.

Van administered CPR to Elisa.

Putting his hand over her chest, he pumped. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Again, he pumped. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

The defibrillator was ready. Elisa heart was still not beating.

Van took the defibrillator in his hands.

100 joules, ready, shock! Elisa's chest jerked up and fell back down. Nothing.

150 joules, ready, shock! Elisa's body jerked again, her legs were hanging limp from the table.

200 joules, ready, shock! Again, Elisa's body jerked up. Still no sign of a heartbeat.

250 joules, ready, shock!

Elisa jerked, and this time, her heartbeat returned slowly.

An IV drip was inserted into her arm, and she was put into the transparent cell with the respirator still attached to her.


	4. The water tank

Elisa woke up to find herself totally naked in the transparent cell. She was a little sore and still attached to the respirator. Van hurried over after he saw she was awake and told her what happened.

"Do you still want to continue with this?" Van asked.

"Yes, I can take it. I can continue with it." Elisa said.

"Okay then. The next session will be a month from now. On the 20th, same time."

On the 20th, Elisa walked into the lab to find a large water tank.

"This time we'll be doing it inside of the tank, containing water. You'll be fully immersed and given oxygen." Van told her.

Elisa stepped into the tank, in her black cotton bra and the numerous wires and sensors attached to her, and Van attached the respirator, covering her nose and mouth. The tank started to fill with water and before long, Elisa was fully submerged, floating in the water. A rubber dildo rose from the bottom of the tank and started to penetrate Elisa.

It was a funny feeling, being penetrated while in the water, but the pleasure sensors were steadily going higher. Elisa breathed heavily, and the dildo started twisting faster and faster inside her, moving in and out. The water tank was then placed horizontally now, and Elisa could feel her limbs dangling by her sides. Everytime the dildo went in and twisted, she arched her back and moaned in pleasure. "mmmmm mmmmmmmm" She was panting now, and bubbles could be seen coming out from the respirator. Bubbles were also popping at her vagina because of the force with which the dildo moved.

Slowly, the water started draining away from the tank, leaving only half of Elisa submerged. She was still lying horizontally in the tank, with the dildo still moving. Elisa started to climax now, arching her back and moaning, "mmm mmmm mmmmMMMMMM", pressing her hands against the glass tank. One of her hands went to caress her breasts, and the other went to touch herself at her crotch area. She was arching her back and trying to will the dildo into pushing deeper. Her knees were bent and her hips were moving.

Then, the tank started to fill with water again, but this time, Elisa was only immersed up till her hips. The tank was slowly moved upright again, and Elisa was standing now. The tank was huge, and she could spread her legs wider. She went wider, and tried to move in sync with the dildo. Both her hands were in between her thighs now, and her mouth was perpetually in an O shape.

The dildo stopped moving and stayed inside her, plastic clamps putting it into place. Then it delivered vibrations to Elisa. She knelt down, with her hands still between her legs, panting with pleasure. Only her head with above water now.

The vibrations were heavenly. Elisa's hands were caressing her inner thighs, the area beside her vagina, wanting the vibrations to keep on continuing. Her liquids flowed and flowed, and she used it to massage the area around her vagina, increasing her pleasure.

While wet with pleasure, the dildo started to vibrate continously inside her. She gave a tiny yelp of pleasure and continued caressing and massaging herself.

The tank started to fill with water again, this time Elisa was again fully submerged and floating in the tank. Her chest heaved and the pleasure sensors were still recording high levels.

Suddenly, her whole body went limp, and the heart rate monitor registered a rapidly dropping heartrate.

"Shit" Van said as the monitor went BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

The dildo was removed, and she was taken out of the tank and put onto the table. With the respirator still on her, Van took out the AED and stuck the two pads onto her chest and her side. The AED shocked her. Elisa jerked, nothing. The AED shocked again. Elisa once again jerked, still nothing. The AED shocked Elisa three more times, and while her chest jerked up for the third time, her heart started beating again.

Elisa was put on an IV drip and the respirator, and wheeled into the transparent cell while lying on the table in her black bra and a small white towel covering her crotch area.


	5. First, with fingers

Looking at Elisa in the transparent cell, Van couldn't help but think that she was hot. Like real hot. "Perfect body, pretty face...", Van thought, and as he thought about it, his cock started to react.

When Elisa awoke the next day, the first thing she saw was Van taking off the respirator on her. She was still in her black bra and a towel was covering her hips. She smiled, and couldn't stop herself from thinking that Van was actually quite handsome with a chiselled jawline and beautiful green eyes. She even grew a little wet at the thought.

"Erm", started Elisa, "could I take a bath here?"

"Sure thing, I'll get the robe and place it right outside the door for you." Van said.

A half hour later, Elisa was still soaking in the tub at the lab. Van knocked on the door, "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, just wanted to soak a little more!" Elisa answered.

At the thought of Elisa being naked and soaking in the bath, hot and steamy, Van's private parts reacted again. "Shit", he thought, "How am I going to carry on with those experiments now?"

Elisa came out of the bath 15 minutes later, and asked "When's the next session?" "Whenever you're ready", answered Van. The next session was then scheduled to be the day after tomorrow. For some reason, Elisa couldn't wait for that day to come. She wanted to look into those pretty green eyes of Van's.

2 Days Later:

Elisa walked into the lab with her usual grace, only this time, she wasn't wearing the usual cotton bra she wears, but a NuBra, where she can just stick 2 adhesive pads onto her breasts, click them together in the middle, and they give the same push-up effect as a proper push-up bra.

She lay on the operating table and prepared for the next experiment. Van walked over, he said "Well, this time it doesn't have anything to do machines or anything. I'm afraid of you coding again. In this session, we're going to use feathers, brushes and fingers. Just relax your body."

Elisa's legs were left free, but her arms were locked onto either side of the operating table. Van came over with gloved hands, "Please spread your legs." Elisa did as she was told and felt a soft tickling sensation all over her inner thigh area. It was the feather, and it was oh, so, soft. It's touch was so subtle and light, just a fleeting sensation that leaves one hungry for more. The pleasure sensors around her inner thigh climbed slowly on the monitor. After a minute of being caressed by the feather, Van used an extremely soft kabuki brush, the kind used to put blusher onto the cheeks, and started caressing Elisa.

Elisa loved the brush even more than the feather, it felt heavenly. The soft bristles were just brushing along her crotch and around her vagina in circular, soft motions. She couldn't help but smile and moan a little at the sensation. Subconsciously, she started to thrust her hips slightly upward.

Seeing Elisa have such a reaction had an effect on Van too. His cock was steadily rising, and he was imagining what it would feel like to thrust it inside of Elisa... "Now, it's the fingers." Van said after a minute of brushing.

Elisa was already wet with fluid, and there was no need to put on any lubricant on his gloved hands. Elisa closed her eyes and spread her legs even wider this time, her crotch itching and burning with desire. Van slowly rubbed the area around her inner thighs, then he used both thumbs to caress Elisa's vagina, massaging the pearl of her clitoris.

Elisa was bursting with pleasure, the pleasure monitors were going higher and higher. Elisa started to thrust her hips faster, and faster. Saying, "More... more..." Van replied, "Easy girl, easy". Van used his fingers to spread her fluids all around her area, and started to insert a finger into her vagina. He went slowly, going in, making sure to twist his fingers a little when inside. Van pulled out, and inserted his finger in again, faster this time. "OH!" Elisa thrusted upwards with pleasure.

Van's cock was already hard and bursting for release as he watched Elisa writhe in pleasure. She was thrusting her hips with his fingers inside of her, and he couldn't take his eyes off her breasts, which were bouncing and moving as she heaved and thrusted. Van started to insert two fingers inside of Elisa now, faster and faster each time he went. The pleasure sensors were soaring. Van even had to press his other gloved hand on top of Elisa's hip to stop her violent thrusting movements, going "Easy now, cowgirl!"

Elisa was sweating now, drowning in her own pleasure, and she couldn't get enough of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Van's pants sticking out, and said, "Don't stop, don't stop. Touch me, Van. I want you to touch me. Come into me, Van." At that, Van couldn't control himself anymore. He had to have that release.

He stripped off his lab coat hastily and took off his pants, all while trying to give Elisa continued pleasure with his finger. Elisa complained, "Why're you slowing down? I need it quicker, faster!", thrusting her hips wildly. Suddenly, Van's fingers were gone. They were not moving anymore, and the pleasure monitors recorded rapidly-dropping rates. Elisa frowned, panting "Where... where... come... inside..."

Out of the blue, she felt pleasure she had never felt in a long time. Van had thrusted deep into her, all the way, and he was straddling her hips now, putting all he had into it. "Oh, Oh... this is good... don't stop Van, don't stop." The pleasure monitor was sky-rocketing. Van's took off his gloves and was caressing Elisa's breasts, nuzzling into her neck at the same time. They were both thrusting and panting, going faster and faster. Elisa climaxed, as she arched her back and shouted "OOOHHHHH!", flaring her nostrils and bursting with pure pleasure. Van climaxed soon after. They were both panting and lay on top of each other.


	6. Vibrator, then sex

Van awoke, and saw Elisa's sleeping face right in front of him. Elisa was still naked, and strapped to the bed. After one second, Elisa woke up as well. She smile at him, thinking about the wondrous sex they had just a few hours ago. "So what's gonna be for the experiment today? Hmm?", she asked. Van beamed at the thought of being able to pleasure Elisa himself. "Massage. Whether vibrations from machines are more pleasurable, or fingers and hands are better.", Van replied. Elisa's tummy grew a little squirmy, then she realised she was still tied down. "Could you unstrap me for this?" Van did so.

First up was a massage cushion. Elisa turned it on and was instructed to put it over her chest, her midriff, her crotch, and finally in between her inner thighs. As this was not invasive, Elisa didn't have to be put on oxygen or have any respirator attached to her, and she was free to move her arms and legs. Next up, it was a stick-like instrument which vibrates when turned on. Same instructions, and Elisa felt the most pleasure when it was around her crotch and inner thigh area, of course. Next, the vibrator was brought out. This time, Elisa put it between her inner thighs, but she did not insert it into herself.

She put her legs as close together as possible, so that she would be able to feel the vibrations more strongly throughout her area. The vibrations felt marvellous along her inner thighs, and she couldn't wait to open them again for Van. The vibrator was just tickling the opening of her vagina, caressing it and fuelling her desire bit by bit. She crossed her legs, one over the other, and put the vibrator in the middle. It was tickling the pearl of her clitoris now, it felt so, so, good...

She squeezed her legs together, and the vibrations felt stronger, and closer. As she squeezed them together, with the vibrator in between, both her hands involuntarily went down to her crotch and started to caress that area. Then, she started to thrust her hips a little. "Van... I... I'm so wet... I need it.. now.. please... uhhh.."

Van was already erect, bursting with desire at Elisa's writhing, naked body on the operating table. She was breathing hard now, both hands in between her legs, trying to touch herself with her fingers, and thrusting her hips in the air. "Van... please... I need it... now... please.. Van.. ahhh I want you to come into me... please...", Elisa gasped, back arching.

Van couldn't resist. He stripped, and straddled her hips. "Open them for me Elisa," he commanded. "Yes, oh yes...", Elisa spread her thighs, exposing the fluid that was flowing from her vagina. Her fingers were still touching, and the vibrator was on her crotch. Van was already hard now, he took Elisa's hand, wet with fluid, and caressed his protrusion. God it felt good, how he wanted Elisa's mouth to be there... Elisa was holding the vibrator vertically in between her thighs, and massaging her vagina with it. The vibrations were good, but she wanted more.

"Van? Where are you?... I need it.." Elisa gasped. Van thrusted himself deep into her. Elisa's nostrils flared with pleasure, and her back arched beautifully. With one hand holding the small of Elisa's back, and the other on her belly, Van started moving in and out, in and out. "Don't stop Van, faster..", and she put a hand to Van's fingers on her belly, directing him to touch her where it feels the most pleasurable."Use your hands to spread my legs wider, Van... I'm at your mercy now...please Van...", and Elisa started to caress herself at the crotch while Van pushed her thighs even further apart.

Her legs were now hanging off from the table, and Elisa was drowning in pleasure. "Oh my god Van.. Please.. More..." and she attempted to open wider, at the same time caressing the V of her crotch, and the flesh of her vagina. Elisa clenched around Van's protrusion, and Van climaxed, coming into Elisa. "OOHHHHHH!" Elisa climaxed soon after. Both of them were exhausted, and they fell asleep again, with Van's cock still inside of her.


	7. Seizure

Elisa awoke first this time. She hasn't had sex this good since forever. Then she realised Van was still inside of her. She smiled, and decided to close her eyes to enjoy the moment. Van stirred soon after, and slowly pulled himself out of Elisa, eliciting a small moan from her. Gosh, she looks even hotter than before, thought Van. Elisa opened her eyes and caught Van staring. "Erm, could I take a bath?" "Sure! Sure, not a problem! I'll go get you a towel!"

45 minutes later, Elisa walked out in nothing but a towel, and it only covered her till her upper thighs. Van quickly excused himself to the bathroom to take a shower as well. His cock was starting to react to her every time. Elisa walked around the lab, not sure what to do. She clicked on the computer, and opened a video recording of previous lab sessions. She saw the electric dildo, the water tank, being defibrillated, being attached with a respirator...

Van came out of the bathroom only to find Elisa unconscious on the floor. He rushed to her, shaking her. "Elisa! Elisa! Hey! What happened? Elisa, answer me!" Elisa'a head lolled to a side. He carried her to the operating table, and put an oxygen tube under her nose. Then he attached her to the heart monitor, and her pulse was dangerously low. "Shit. Elisa! Damn it!", shaking her again. Suddenly, Elisa started twitching, first her arms, then she started to convulse. Her whole body was convulsing on the operating table, and her arms were dangling from the sides. Van quickly stripped the towel off her, exposing her naked flesh, and strapped her down. She was still convulsing and with the limb restraints in place, her torso was twitching uncontrollably.

He paged for the lab hand on duty and proceed to put an ANBU bag over Elisa's face, pumping air into it. The lab hand was there in a few seconds, and got to work straight away. He injected something into Elisa's chest, but Elisa started flatlining right after it. Her body stopped moving, and her heart beat was 0.

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Defib! NOW!" Van shouted.

They prepared the defibrillator at lightning speed.

"150 joules! Ready! Go!" Elisa jerked slightly, with the limb restraints holding her down.

"Elisa damn it! 200 joules! Go!" Elisa jerked again, nothing.

"Come on! 250 joules! Go!" Elisa jerked once more. Still nothing.

"To the head", directed Van. He wheeled an apparatus over. "Attach her to the respirator now."

Van took two instruments and put it to both sides of Elisa's head. Elisa started jerking up and down, up and down.

Those currents were going through her head right through her body, and her torso and hip were jerking up and down, like an electric wave.

"Again!" shouted Van. The current passed through Elisa's frame again, causing her chest and hip to jerk up and down, and her breasts were flouncing about.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Elisa's heartbeat came back.

"Finally. Thought I lost you." Van breathed a sigh of relief. He unstrapped her from the constraints and left the respirator attached. "Put her in the quarantine room. I want her to be properly taken care of." A showercap was put onto Elisa's head, and she was wheeled into an adjoining room.

Elisa was still unconscious, but her subconscious mind was awake. She felt painful, and groggy, and heavy. She heard beeping sounds, and felt a respirator over her nose and mouth. She wanted to open her eyes, but she just couldn't. She felt so tired. She tried to move her fingers, tried to move her legs. It felt as if she wasn't wearing anything and was lying naked somewhere, with these medical equipment all over. She didn't understand what happened, so she decided to have some rest and sleep.

Van looked at Elisa through the glass pane. He looked at her perfect frame, lying prone in a lab bed, with cords and wires attached to her. He stared at her chest, going up and down, and her breasts moving with it. Then his gaze shifted to her bellybutton. What a toned and sculptured midriff. He then looked at her crotch. It felt real good in there.. His cock was starting to react again.


End file.
